


Someday, Maybe

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Smut, and then, lil bit of fluff in their if you look, they fuck, they get caught at the airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Scully and Mulder are stuck at the Reagan National Airport, and things get interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a number of things  
> 1) I have never been to the Reagan national airport so if this is incorrect that's not my fault  
> 2) for the sake of the story Mulder has a computer on his desk ok

Scully walked into Mulder’s basement office and sat down on a chair opposite his desk. Mulder was sitting at his desk, twirling a pencil and apparently engrossed in something on his computer screen. He waved a quick hello, barely acknowledging her entrance.  
They had been working together for years now, and Scully never knew what to expect when she walked into his office. Usually he was watching a video of a possible alien encounter, or reading a paper on UFO sightings. His silence wasn't entirely out of the ordinary, but today it just seemed… different, somehow.  
Clearing her throat, Scully said, “Any cases this morning?”  
“Nothing worth our time.” Mulder said, still not looking away from his computer.  
Scully raised an eyebrow. “So, are we just going to sit here waiting until something shows up?”  
“Pretty much.” Mulder said. Well, that was anticlimactic.  
Scully sat back in her chair. Great. Nothing to do. Maybe she could get some paperwork filed.  
Or maybe, she thought to herself, I could jump across this desk and make out with him…  
She quickly shooed the thought away. Someday, maybe, but not today. Not now, at least. Besides, she was focusing on her career. She didn't need a relationship to get in the way of that. Not even a relationship with the stunningly gorgeous Fox Mulder. Whom she really wanted to strip down and do across this desk.  
In an attempt to smother any thoughts of having a hardcore makeout session with Mulder, Scully began to do some paperwork. Of course, she had to do it opposite Mulder on his desk, and the close proximity did not help. He was still pretty interested in whatever he was reading on his computer, so she didn't have to worry about him noticing her eyes slowly moving up from her paperwork to his lips.  
Finally, after what felt like eons, Mulder got a victorious look on his face. “I've got a case for us, Scully.”  
“What is it?” She asked, anxious to get out of the office.  
“Sightings of a mothman-like creature out in West Virginia. And get this.” Mulder turned his computer screen towards Scully, revealing a blurry photograph of what looked like a large bird. “There's pictures.”  
Well, it wasn't much, but it would get them out of the office, at least. They quickly did all of the necessary paperwork and proceeded to the airport to fly out to Charleston, and from there they would drive out to Point Pleasant, where the creature was supposedly “spotted.” An hour before their flight, it started to snow. Hard. Scully kept checking the list of flights to make sure theirs was still on track. She watched as the sign went from on time, to delayed, to…  
“Canceled? Damnit.” Scully muttered. This was not what she needed tonight.  
She walked back towards Mulder, who was sitting in one of the airport chairs reading a book lovingly entitled The History of the Fax Machine. Scully could barely believe anyone had actually written a book like that, but Mulder seemed to somehow be enjoying it.  
“Mulder, our flight’s been cancelled. The next one to Charleston isn't until 1 in the morning.” Scully said.  
Mulder checked his watch. Scully knew it was about 7:00pm at that point. Their flight had originally been at 7:30. So much for that. “Leaves us a lot of time here.”  
Scully smirked. She looked around the airport, noticing a large number of passengers hunkering down for the night, their flights having been cancelled as well. And then she noticed something else. The airport bar. Well, it was better than nothing. “I'm going to the bar. Call if you need me.”  
Before he could respond, she was off, her heels clicking against the aged linoleum tiles of the airport.  
She sat down on one of the cracked plastic stools and ordered a gin and tonic, slowly sipping it down while she watched a late-night rerun of the Brady Bunch on one of the TVs. Why were they even running that, and at so late at night? Then, she noticed a man looking at her from across the bar. He seemed about her age, with a five-o'clock shadow and some sort of tattoo crawling up his neck. He wasn't too bad looking, but you never can tell with these people, so she looked away from him and back at the Brady Bunch. God, that show was boring.  
“Hey there. Your flight get cancelled too?” The man said in a voice that sounded like he was forcing it to sound smooth and suave.  
“You really going to use that as a pickup line?” She asked, in an attempt to try to deter him from talking to her.  
“Sure, why not. You here alone?” He said, and Scully was starting to get that gut feeling you get when a guy severely creeps you out.  
“No, I’m here with my partner. He's over there.” She pointed at Mulder, who was now lying across two chairs and appeared to be sleeping.  
The man slid into a chair closer to her, causing her to back up. “Partner. So, a business relationship. So he wouldn't mind it if you and I…”  
Scully backed up and put a hand on the butt of her gun, which was, as always, tucked into her side holster. “He would mind. And I would mind.”  
As the man began to get closer, Scully noticed someone walking towards them out of the corner of her eye. It was Mulder.  
“Scully, is this guy bothering you?” Mulder asked, in a voice that sounded oddly protective.  
“He was just about to leave.” Scully said, putting emphasis on the word leave. This dumbass needed to know that he wasn't wanted here.  
“Oh, come on. She doesn't need her little boyfriend to protect her.” The man said, standing up to face Mulder. Even standing, the man was still a good four inches shorter than him.  
“No, I don't.” Scully said, pulling out her FBI badge. “And if you're going to keep doing this, I'm going to have to arrest you.”  
The man put his hands in the air in defeat. “Fine, be that way.” He began to walk away. “But if you ever wanna have a good time…”  
“Get going, pal.” Mulder said, causing the man to walk away ever so slightly faster.  
Scully sat back down at the bar, Mulder sitting beside her. “Thanks for that.” She said after a moment.  
“No problem.” Mulder said. “You were handling it fine on your own. I just helped.”  
Scully smiled sarcastically. “Sure.”  
She sipped her gin and tonic, the alcohol calming her down and slowing her heart rate. This was more excitement than she needed in the Reagan National Airport at 7:30 at night. For a while, they sat at the bar in silence, watching the Brady Bunch and killing time. Finally, at about 9, Scully realized just how boring this episode of the Brady Bunch was.  
“I'm gonna go find a spot to lay down, maybe take a nap.” Scully said, standing up.  
Mulder nodded. “Good idea.” He yawned. “Mind if I join you?”  
Scully just shrugged. She found a chair that looked like it didn't have any suspicious stains and quickly fell asleep. It wasn't that late, necessarily, she was just bored.  
Scully woke up some time later, not thinking about whose coat was now thrown over her as a blanket. She checked her watch.  
“1:00! Mulder, we’re going to miss…” She stood up, noticing that Mulder wasn't there anymore. After a quick look over the rest of the airport, she saw him over at the list of flights. He walked towards her, looking dejected.  
“Flight’s cancelled. They're calling this a blizzard now.” Mulder said, glancing out the window.  
Scully frowned. “Great. Just what we needed.” She sat back down. What do they do now? The nagging thoughts in the back of her mind said keep warm by having sex. The normal part of her brain said continue sitting in the airport chair and staring at the wall. She decided to side with the non-horny part of her brain.  
She watched through the airport window as the snow piled up on the runway, giving the airport a mystical atmosphere. Mulder sat beside her, still reading his History of the Fax Machine book. After a few minutes, Scully felt her head begin to droop…  
Scully’s eyes flew open, just then realizing that she had fallen asleep. She shifted into a more comfortable position and checked her watch. 3 am. How wonderful.  
“Morning, Scully.” Mulder said. And it was then that she realized that she had been laying her head on Mulder’s shoulder.  
Scully sat up and ran an anxious hand through her hair. “Has the snow stopped?”  
Scully could've sworn Mulder gave her an affectionate little smile. “No, I think it's gotten worse.”  
She looked out the window and frowned. “Wonderful. Soon we’ll be snowed in.”  
“Well, that's not an entirely bad thing. At least I have you.” Mulder said. Wait, what? Scully couldn't tell if he was flirting or trying to be nice.  
“Hmm.” Scully said in response. She figured that was probably the best way to reply. Prevent any problems.  
“Yknow, Scully…” Mulder paused, thinking. “There's something… something I've been meaning to tell you.”  
Scully’s heart began to race. “Oh? And what's that?”  
“Well, I, uh…” Wow. Was the infallible Fox “Spooky” Mulder stumbling over his words? And blushing? “Scully, I…” He whispered something unintelligible. How convenient.  
“What did you say? I couldn't quite understand it.” She already knew what he was probably going to say, but she asked anyway. You know. For sexual tension.  
“I… think you're an amazing person, and…” He paused again. Damn, was he really going to chicken out?  
Finally, she decided to take matters into her own hands. So instead of making him say what he was going to say, she leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, like she had been wanting to do for years. At first he seemed surprised, like he wanted to pull away, but eventually he leaned into the kiss. When they separated, Scully felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest.  
“I'm in love with you, Mulder.” Scully said, taking a deep breath. “I've been in love with you for… a long time.”  
Mulder reached out and ran a hand through her hair. The touch sent shockwaves through her, and she found herself biting her lip. “I… I love you too, Scully.”  
Scully leaned in and kissed him again. She pressed herself against him, slamming her lips into his. He moaned slightly, only making her kiss him harder. She brushed her tongue against his lips, and they parted. Her tongue felt it's way through every nook and cranny of his mouth, causing him to moan. She reached a hand down and felt his bulge through his pants, causing him to moan even louder. But then he paused.  
“Wait, Scully.” He said, breathing heavily. “Not here. There's a lot of people around.”  
She caught her breath and muttered, “Stairwell, then.”  
Hand in hand, they dashed past groups of sleeping tourists towards the stairwell. The minute they were past the door, she was pressed up against him, feeling his strong, supple body writing underneath her. She quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, revealing his gorgeous, muscular torso. She reached a hand into his pants and felt his throbbing piece. She stroked it, and he moaned loudly under her touch. She smiled as she rubbed her hand back and forth over it, feeling it get wetter and wetter.  
“Oh, fuck, Scully.” He moaned. “Harder.”  
She moved her hand back and forth quicker and quicker, until he could barely stand. But she didn't let him climax. Instead, much to his dismay, she pulled her hand from his pants and she began to undo her pants. Within a few seconds, all of their clothes were off. She pressed him back against the wall, his wet erection just begging to be fucked. But there was just one problem. He was too tall for her to reach it without standing on her toes. So she pushed him down, so he was sitting against the wall, sat on her knees, positioned herself above him, and inserted him into her. The second she thrusted down he moaned loudly, and she was surprised the entire airport didn't hear them. She began to thrust back and forth, feeling his hands claw at her back, pulling her into him.  
When he finally climaxed, she felt as his cum shot into her like a cannon, and she moaned at the sensation. He buckled against the wall, forcing himself even deeper into her. But she wasn't going to stop there. She pulled herself off of him, and he gave almost a pitiful whimper as she pulled away. Then, she stood up and put her parts in front of his face.  
Her fingers grasped at his hair as he licked her clit, starting of gently and slowly becoming more forceful, until she was moaning as loudly as he was. Then, he licked her vagina, and her whole body shuddered with unbridled pleasure. Soon, he began to explore every nook and cranny of her privates with his tongue, and she became wetter and wetter until finally she came, signaling her orgasm with a loud and sexual moan.  
After they had gotten over the exhausting thrill of a sexual encounter and gotten themselves cleaned up and dressed, they headed back out into the airport, where all of the people who had been their before still laid. It was still snowing outside, and barely a half an hour had passed. It was as if nothing had happened at all.  
And when they sat back in their airport chairs, Scully laid her head on Mulder’s shoulder as she had done before, and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my second time writing smut did I do ok  
> All of my knowledge of smut comes from reading other fanfics so frankly I have no idea what I'm doing I just write what sounds good  
> Why are my x files one shots always so long  
> I feel like they're always longer than my other ones  
> And always smuttier


End file.
